Retrouvailles
by Leikkona
Summary: [ Setzer x Edgar ] En une année, tout peut changer. Surtout après la destruction du monde. Mais certaines choses, elles, restent éternelles.


Un OS Setzer x Edgar, écrit tout spécialement pour m'femme, IthilWilwarin. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long, mais ... comme quoi :)

FFVI et les personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix, le texte et l'inspiration sont à moi.

* * *

><p>Dans les cieux, c'était Setzer qui avait tout pouvoir. Même lui, roi aimé de ces sujets, dirigeant possédant plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel mortel, lui reconnaissait la toute puissance sur son aéronef. Le ciel était son royaume – infini et libre, aussi vital pour lui que l'air et l'eau. Il avait été fasciné dès qu'il l'avait vu. Setzer était libre, drapé dans l'encre de son manteau, majestueux malgré ses traits osseux et les nombreuses cicatrices parcourant son visage et ses mains. Il était de vent et de nuit, pâle comme un rayon de lune, quand lui-même avait eu la peau brunie par le soleil et la chaleur écrasante du désert.<p>

Pourtant, il avait déjà vu la liberté sur les traits d'un homme. Il avait déjà pu la contempler chez Locke, chez ceux qui pouvaient aller et venir sans se soucier un instant du trône, du peuple, du poids écrasant des chaînes qui le liaient à son trône et à son royaume, voyageant au gré de leurs envies et de leurs folies. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que chez Setzer qu'il l'admirait et qu'il l'appréciait. Ils avaient choisi deux destins opposés qui, sous l'impulsion de Dame Fortune, s'étaient croisés pour se mêler l'un à l'autre. Deux joueurs, une oxymore réunie autour d'une table et d'un jeu de cartes, qui ont parié bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient sur la table. A laisser leurs cœurs à découvert, autour des piques, des trèfles et des carreaux, aidés par quelques verres … amusant comme deux rois, l'un des cieux, l'autre du désert, peuvent finir par trouver entre leurs bras l'amour qu'ils cherchaient bien loin. Ils s'offraient la paix dans leur guerre sans fin, ils s'offraient le réconfort, une peau glacée contre la chair brûlante, une main abîmée par une vie plus difficile qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer se glissant dans celle aux doigts agiles. Les chaînes de ses responsabilités pesaient un peu moins sur les épaules d'Edgar quand il admirait Setzer aux commandes du Blackjack.

Et puis, un jour, le monde fut dévasté, détruit par la folie d'un homme. Les ailes et les chaînes tombèrent, séparées par des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Edgar n'avait pourtant jamais désespéré. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que Setzer ne pouvait pas être mort – le savait-il ou voulait-il s'en persuader ? Lui-même n'était pas certain de comprendre. Mais il s'y accrochait. Il s'y accrochait comme il s'accrochait au désert qui l'avait vu grandir : un espoir maigre et stupide, mais qui le poussait à vivre et à continuer d'avancer alors qu'il était seul.

Quand Sabin et Celes réapparurent dans sa vie, alors même qu'il se faisait passer pour le brigand Gerad, son cœur se serra – et l'espoir se fit plus intense. Ils avaient survécu et ils s'étaient retrouvé. Mais ils devaient d'abord retrouver Figaro. Alors seulement, il reprendrait son nom. Alors seulement, il pourrait désirer pleinement retrouver celui à qui il avait laissé son cœur et goûter à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère et son amie, qui se doutaient bien de sa véritable identité. Figaro d'abord. Ils avaient fini par retrouver le château, par retrouver ces vieilles pierres qui les avaient longtemps abritées, son frère et lui. Celes n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à la fois navrée et amusé quand il lui avait demandé de l'aide avec un grand sourire, "parce que tu ne comptes pas laisser un roi dans une telle galère, n'est-ce pas ?", tandis que Sabin avait simplement sauté à sa rescousse. Heureusement pour eux, les machines qui permettaient à Figaro de circuler dans le désert avait plutôt bien tenu à la fin du monde. Avec une certaine émotion, il prit le temps de réparer ce qui devait l'être, d'entretenir ces engrenages qui supportait ce qui restait de son royaume.

En quelques jours, son univers s'était renversé. Et la pire - ou la meilleure - des surprises l'attendait encore. Parait-il, Dame Fortune aime les joueurs et les audacieux … mais l'amour d'une femme aussi capricieuse peut se révéler amer.

A eux trois, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Combattre Kefka, qui ricanait en haut de sa tour divine, frappant ceux qui lui résistaient de la Lumière du Jugement ? La belle affaire. Il fallait qu'ils réunissent les anciens membres de leur petit groupe ... s'ils avaient survécu. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient penser à cette possibilité. La simple idée que l'un d'entre eux ait pu mourir lors de la destruction du monde était douloureuse. A cela s'ajoutait la nécessité d'obtenir un nouveau moyen de transport, de préférence un véhicule tel qu'un aéronef. Qui disait aéronef, disait Setzer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient réellement le choix, car s'ils voulaient parcourir le monde pour retrouver tous ceux qui pourraient les aider, la voie des airs était la plus rapide et la plus praticable.

Ils mirent le cap vers Kohligen. Le village était la destination la plus proche, en partie grâce au château de Figaro, qui leur permettait de raccourcir le voyage de plusieurs semaines. Le trio dut encore marcher pendant plusieurs jours pour pouvoir se rendre à leur destination, ce dont ils profitèrent pour parler de leurs dernières aventures et de cette année passée à être séparé les uns des autres. Celes leur parla de la petite communauté de l'île et de Cid, tandis qu'Edgar détailla ses aventures en tant que chef d'une bande de brigand que personne n'arrivait à attraper. Sabin, quant à lui, évoqua ses vagabondages sur le continent, jusqu'à son arrivée à Tzen, où il avait retrouvé l'ancienne générale.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : se rendre à l'auberge pour se reposer. Leur petite expédition n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre le mauvais temps et les monstres, et ils désiraient tous retrouver un minimum de confort et de chaleur. L'auberge du village servait en même temps de pub. Pour tout avouer, ils ne s'attendaient pas au spectacle qui les y attendait. Surtout pas Edgar. C'était un moment qu'il avait attendu, un moment qui avait bercé ses rêves et tourmenté son cœur.

Setzer était là.

Devant lui. Devant eux. Un misérable alcoolique, une épave, un cauchemar désespéré qui avait abandonné tout ce qui aurait pu le maintenir à flot. De nouvelles cicatrices et des écorchures encore mal guéries ornaient ses mains et ses doigts osseux qui enserraient un verre terni et ébréché. Sa chevelure grise, qui n'avait pas été lavée depuis probablement plusieurs jours, retombait devant son visage tandis que ses yeux sombres fixaient le liquide brun entre ses phalanges. Le joueur ne leur adressa qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de retourner vers son verre. Edgar n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui était le plus douloureux – le mépris qu'il avait aperçu dans ce regard ou l'acharnement de Setzer à les ignorer. Cela faisait un an, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un an … Sabin posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit reculer avec lui, tandis que Celes forçait l'ancien pirate du ciel à se lever. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle le fit se tourner vers elle, puis vers les jumeaux. Alors, et alors seulement, il prit conscience de ceux qui étaient en train de le regarder. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et secoua la tête. L'ancienne générale ne mit pas longtemps à le convaincre de les rejoindre dans leur quête contre Kefka. Avec un soupir et un léger sourire en coin – un sourire que le roi de Figaro ne connaissait que trop bien, un sourire qui avait été gravé dans sa mémoire – Setzer leur promis qu'ils pourraient obtenir un nouvel aéronef. Le roi de Figaro resta silencieux quand ses deux camarades et leur ami commencèrent à préparer leur prochain voyage jusqu'à la tombe de Daryl, fixant ses mains qui tremblaient. Il fut décidé qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques courses pour se préparer au voyage. Chacun parti s'installer dans les trois chambres qu'ils avaient payé après s'être restauré.

Un soupir échappa à Edgar alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit après avoir retiré ses bottes et son armure, qu'il avait négligemment jeté à travers la pièce. Il se sentait mal – mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ce qui s'était passé avant la destruction du monde, avant la destruction du Blackjack, tout cela n'était que du passé auquel il s'était accroché pour survivre. Le regard de Setzer l'avait refroidi, gelé jusqu'au os. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les poutres du plafond, parcourant du regard les veines du bois, au rythme de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. Tout ce temps passé à espérer …

Trois coups frappés à la porte.

Le roi se releva avec un grognement. Sabin avait probablement décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils parlent ensembles, après avoir vu sa réaction sous le regard du pirate métamorphosé en alcoolique. Son jumeau pouvait parfois paraître idiot, mais des fois, Edgar se demandait comment il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Mais ce n'était pas Sabin qui l'attendait derrière la porte. La silhouette fatiguée et maigre de Setzer se tenait face à lui, ses yeux sombres cherchant à rencontrer les yeux bleus qui les fuyaient.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Edgar déglutit et se décala pour le laisser passer. Il y avait un peu moins de grâce, un peu plus de maladresse dans les mouvements légèrement tremblant de Setzer. Quelque chose avait disparu. Sans gêne, le joueur s'assit sur le lit tout en continuant à le fixer, tandis que le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres s'était évanoui. La porte se referma sans un grincement et le roi s'appuya contre elle, les yeux fermés. Tout en lui exprimait la fatigue et la lassitude – l'espoir l'avait épuisé. Un instant, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et qu'il se mit à contempler l'albinos, il se demanda de quelle offense il s'était rendu coupable envers Dame Fortune. L'autre restait silencieux, le détaillait du regard.

Un malaise muet et aveugle. Une envie de crier, de hurler, de pleurer, et pourtant, il n'y avait que le silence qui répandait son écho douloureusement creux.

Setzer se leva et s'approcha avec lenteur d'Edgar. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il était venu dans cette chambre et ce qu'il y cherchait. La destruction et la perte de tout ce en quoi il avait foi, tout ce qui comptait pour lui l'avait dévasté et laissé échoué dans une taverne minable, dans un village amer, dans un monde qui n'avait pas de sens. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé que d'autres que lui avaient survécu. Qui voudrait s'éveiller dans un monde pareil ? Un monde couvert de cadavres – les cadavres de ceux qu'il avait appris à apprécier, de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer – dans lequel il n'y avait que la survie. Quand les trois fantômes avaient émergé devant ses yeux, il avait préféré croire à un délire de son cerveau imbibé d'alcool. Il avait parié sur le mauvais cheval.

- Je crois que j'ai mal joué, n'est-ce pas, Edgar ?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? murmura-t-il avec un rictus.

Une inspiration un peu tremblante. Le joueur passa ses bras autours de la taille du roi et posa son visage contre son épaule. Un jeu ? Tout n'était qu'un jeu. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas la même importance. Certains offraient la paix et la joie ou la promesse de l'enfer (mais comment définir l'enfer dans un monde dévasté et sans espoir ?), quand d'autres n'étaient que de simples divertissements.

Avec une légère hésitation, Edgar enlaça l'autre homme. Plus frêle, maigre, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu le casser en serrant un peu trop fort. Pourtant, il savait bien que Setzer était plus résistant qu'il ne le paraissait – il l'avait serré plus d'une fois entre ses bras, si fort, si fort … Un jeu. Tout cela n'était qu'un simple jeu.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos du joueur.

- La vie est un jeu, cela ne veut pas dire que rien n'a d'importance, lui souffla Setzer.

Un sourire pâle releva ses lèvres. L'alcool embrumait encore ses pensées et il sentait qu'Edgar ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui-même n'en était pas bien sûr. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de s'enivrer de cette odeur de sueur et d'épuisement, de l'odeur du roi qui lui avait tordu le cœur sans le vouloir. Lui-même sentait l'alcool et l'amertume, une année passée et gâchée à se lamenter sur la perte de tout ce qu'il possédait et ce qu'il désirait. De tout ce qui était important.

- Et qu'est-ce qui compte pour toi, dans ce cas ?

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de répondre à cette question. Il le fallait, pourtant, même si les mots lui manquaient et que ses pensées lui échappaient. Une mèche blonde s'enroula autour de ses doigts alors qu'il jouait avec la chevelure d'Edgar, qu'il sentait se détendre un peu plus contre lui.

- Je crois …

Son visage se tourna vers celui du roi, qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Sa main s'aventura un instant le long de son dos pour remonter vers son cou, effleura la joue et se glissa dans ses cheveux sans rencontrer aucune résistance – mais il ne le regardait toujours pas.

- … qu'il n'y a …

L'autre main redescendit vers la nuque du roi, avec lenteur. La peau mate frémissait sous son contact. Il sentait le contraste entre la chaleur du désert et sa chair glacée, le frisson que cela provoquait chez l'autre homme. Il aurait presque sourit.

- … que le ciel …

Un frémissement. Edgar entrouvrit les yeux, le regard peiné. Setzer appuya en douceur sa nuque, le forçant à se baisser vers le visage du joueur.

- … qui soit aussi important que toi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le roi cilla, abasourdi. Il aurait pu être frappé par la Lumière du Jugement qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus surpris. Avec un soupir, il resserra ses bras contre le torse maigre de Setzer. Il en profita pour l'embrasser, sans douceur, avec l'avidité fiévreuse d'un homme en manque. Un besoin qui rencontra son reflet alors qu'Edgar répondait à ce baiser au goût amer.

Il avait passé une longue année à engourdir son cœur et ses sens dans la brûlante séduction de l'alcool. Une longue année qui s'envolait loin de lui à cet instant précis. Une année à être torturé par l'espoir, une année à éloigner les cauchemars, une année où la nuit n'était que la gardienne des mauvais rêves et des larmes qui refusaient de couler. Ils avaient passé une année sans ailes, sans ciel et sans royaume, perdus. Ils venaient de se retrouver, enfin, après des espoirs brisés et l'amertume de la survie.

Ce n'était plus l'air qu'ils enlaçaient, mais le corps chaud, réel, de celui qu'ils aimaient. Même un rêve, même un espoir ne pouvait apporter tant de réconfort. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

- Est-ce que tu ...

Le restant de la question d'Edgar fut interrompu par un bâillement. La fatigue, causée par le voyage et les émotions violentes qui avaient agité sa soirée, venait de s'abattre sur lui. Tout son corps criait grâce. Setzer recula de quelques pas, se défit de son étreinte, et hocha la tête avant de le mener vers le lit. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il fallait bien l'avouer. Avec un sourire, le roi s'assit sur le matelas et l'attira à nouveau contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. C'était compréhensible – un pirate du ciel était sensé aimer les cieux et la liberté plus que tout au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Setzer était sûr d'une chose : il préférait être entre ces deux bras que de vagabonder seul. La liberté n'avait pas de sens sans un cœur plein d'entrain.

- Resterais-tu avec moi cette nuit ?

Au ton du roi, il sentait que c'était moins une question qu'une constatation – et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de partir, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans une chambre vide et de se réveiller en se demandant si l'alcool ou le chagrin avait fini par le rendre fou. Edgar n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Cette simple question le rassurait. Malgré la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, le roi tenait toujours à lui.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil. Chaque couche de vêtements fut retirée, laissée à l'abandon sur le sol poussiéreux. Le seul désir qui torturait leurs corps était celui de trouver le repos, lovés l'un contre l'autre – pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas croire à un rêve maladif, un cauchemar pour chaque réveil passé en solitaire. La paix qu'ils désiraient depuis si longtemps venait enfin de s'offrir à eux.

Un rayon de soleil balaya le visage de Setzer, qui fronça les sourcils avec un léger grognement. Quelques rides s'étaient creusées au coin de ses yeux et sur son visage. De nouvelles cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées aux plus anciennes, lignes blanches ou sombres parcourant sa peau – tout dépendait des soins que les blessures avaient reçus – nouvelles preuves d'un passé aventureux. Des blessures capables de parler du Falcon et d'un monde dévasté, de la défaite d'un homme fou devenu dieu, mais aussi de rencontres et d'amitié, et peut-être bien de l'amour de la part de ceux qui avaient pris soin de lui. Bien plus que de l'amour. Il repoussa la couverture et se releva, posant ses pieds sur dalles de pierre froides. La fraîcheur du château de Figaro l'étonnait toujours à côté de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en dehors de ces murs. Sous ce soleil de plomb, il était souvent mal à l'aise – sa peau était trop pâle pour ce traitement – mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que Kefka avait été vaincu. Quelques années qui n'avaient pas encore suffit à reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit. La terre épuisée avait commencé à redonner peu à peu vie, les hommes pansaient leurs blessures. Figaro avait retrouvé ses rois et lui pouvait vivre avec le sien.

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'habillait. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps au château, mais il n'était jamais bien loin d'Edgar. Le Falcon était toujours en service, parcourant les cieux, et, plus souvent qu'à son tour, le roi de Figaro s'en servait pour ses voyages diplomatiques et profitait de la présence à son bord d'un certain pirate du ciel. Sabin était là pour aider son frère et leur peuple, assisté par Celes qui faisait de son mieux – et qui était de toute façon bien plus habituée aux manières d'une cour que Setzer aurait jamais pu l'être.

Tout avait fini par parfaitement s'arranger pour l'un comme pour l'autre, pour eux tous en réalité. Ils pouvaient profiter du ciel et du désert, de la présence réconfortante de l'autre au creux de la nuit et durant le jour.


End file.
